Colour In My Life
by White Apple Clock
Summary: Ketika kau menyerah dengan nasib, selalu meratapinya. Percayalah, kebahagiaan akan datang karena Kami-sama mengabulkan doa-doamu./Tiba-tiba aku merasa iri pada Yamanaka Ino./Lagian, siapa yang mau dengan gadis cacat sepertiku?/Padahal, sebelum Naruto-kun datang ke kehidupanku, hidupku sebatas televisi jadul hitam-putih./Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Clolour In My Life_ © White Apple Clock

_Rate:_T

_Genre:_ _Angst, Romance_

_MainPair: NaruHina slight!SaiIno_

_Warning:_AU, OoC, typo, gaje, dll.

DLDR!

_Enjoy!_

.

.

**Hinata POV **

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Hinata-_chan_!"

Ino-_chan_ melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan. Gadis Yamanaka itu menghantarkan kepergianku dengan sedikit sedih, meskipun senyuman manis terpatri di wajahnya. Perlahan, sosok gadis pirang _ponytail_ panjang itu hilang dalam pandangan, bersama kekasihnya–Sai. Aku tersenyum simpul merespon Ino-_chan_–sahabatku.

Mobilku bergerak menjauhi kediaman Yamanaka. Hari ini cukup menyenangkan. Tugas kelompok mata pelajaran Prakarya tuntas kami kerjakan. Tinggal menunggu hari Sabtu untuk persentasi di sekolah nanti. Aku, Ino-_chan_, dan Sai satu kelompok dalam tugas ini. Canda tawa dan gurauan sering kali dilontarkan oleh Sai, sehingga kami bisa mengerjakan tugas dengan santai tanpa dikejar oleh waktu.

Kami bertiga teman dekat semenjak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Jadi, tak perlu canggung dalam menghadapi permasalahan satu sama lain. Terlebih kami masih kelas 1 SMA dan sering berkelompok dalam mengerjakan tugas.

Mobilku berhenti, perkara terjebak macet dalam perempatan lampu merah. Manik _lavender-_ku menatap kosong keramaian jalan raya. Pikiran melayang pada saat-saat yang kami lewati seharian ini.

Seketika terpikir olehku pada kemesraan-kemesraan kecil yang terjadi di sela-sela kegiatan kami tadi. Mulai dari Sai yang bergurau genit pada Ino-_chan_, kemudian membujuk Ino-_chan_ yang tadi emosi lantaran laptop miliknya rusak, sampai mengelus lembut kening Ino-_chan_ yang sedikit biram kerena _kejedut _pintu.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa iri pada Yamanaka Ino.

Menurutku, Ino-_chan_ adalah sosok yang kuat dan tegar. Ditunjang dengan kelebihan diwajahnya–layaknya _barbie–_dan kepintaran dalam dirinya. Sikap Ino-_chan_ yang mudah bersosialisasi mampu membuat ia dekat dengan siapa saja dan memiliki relasi yang luas. Tak heran, banyak pemuda berbaris menjejerkan diri dan hatinya demi mengantre mendapatkan seonggok cinta dari Ino-_chan_. Dan, selamat kepada Shimura Sai, yang telah memenangkan hatinya.

Aku menghela napas, kemudian menyandarkan punggungku pada kepala kursi mobil. Sejenak aku menutup mata, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Aku sebenarnya bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan Ino-_chan_. Aku hanya gadis dengan kemampuan biasa. _Introvert _dan susah untuk beradaptasi. Temanku hanyalah Ino-_chan_ dan Sai. Aku, tidaklah sempurna.

Lagian, siapa yang mau dengan gadis cacat sepertiku?

Aku menatap sendu kedua kakiku. Ya, semenjak kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Dokter mengharuskanku untuk memakai kursi roda kemanapun aku pergi. Terkadang, aku merasa kesal. Kenapa aku dilahirkan dengan takdir seperti ini? Aku ingin menjalani hidupku dengan sempurna dan utuh.

Mungkin, ini adalah salah satu alasan aku memiliki kekosongan selama hidupku. Karena kondisiku yang sekarang, tak ada seorangpun yang mau mendekat. Tak ada yang mau bertukar cerita denganku. Itulah sebabnya, aku selalu bersama Ino-_chan_ dan Sai, karena merekalah yang menerimaku apa adanya.

Sempat terbesit dalam pikiran, apakah ada seorang pemuda yang akan mengambil cinta suci dari gadis malang ini? Kelak, aku ingin seseorang menerimaku untuk disisinya dan memandangku apa adanya. Menerimaku seadanya. Bukan karena kasihan atau apa.

Dibalik semua ini, _Kami-sama_ pasti menyiapkan sesuatu yang indah. Benar?

Mobil kembali berhenti. Kini, sebuah rumah minimalis berdiri kokoh di hadapanku. Di teras terlihat Neji-_niisan_ tengah menikmati suasana sorenya dengan secangkir kopi serta sebuah koran. Sang Supir menurunkan kursi roda milikku dan membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Tangan rentanya menuntunku untuk duduk di kursi roda. Aku menolak tawarannya untuk membantuku mendorong kursi, lantarana aku tak ingin merepotkannya.

Aku menggerakkan sepasang roda ini dengan kedua tanganku. Sebelum memasuki rumah Neji-_niisan_ bersuara, namun tak memalingkan atensinya pada koran tersebut. "Kau sudah pulang, Hinata-_sama_. Darimana?"

"Rumah Ino-_chan_, tugas kelompok," jawabku singkat.

Aku bergegas memasuki rumah dan menuju kamarku. Sesekali aku menyahut sapaan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_. Hingga akhirnya aku merebahkan diriku di kasur yang empuk. Melepaskan beban-beban yang singgah di pikiran selama perjalanan pulang dari rumah Ino-_chan_ tadi.

Aku menghela napas–lagi. _Nii-san _berubah, nasib juga berubah. _Nii-san_ yang dulu selalu ada disaat kondisi dan situasi apapun, kini seakan telah membuat jarak. Semenjak tragedi 5 tahun yang lalu itu, intensitas kebersamaan kami mulai berkurang. Membuat suasana setiap kali kami berjumpa seperti _awkward. _Aku tahu, mungkin Neji-_niisan_ bersikap demikian karena masih ada rasa bersalah yang hinggap di dalam hatinya. Melihat kondisiku, seakan dia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Padahal, ini semua bukan karena dirinya.

Aku memejamkan mataku kembali. Membiarkan atensiku bergerak menyusuri memori-memori dalam diri. Hingga akhirnya, jauh di dalam kesadaran ini, aku menyadari sesuatu hal yang sangat dasar.

Aku memanglah tak berguna. Menyusahkan saja.

**PRANG!**

Sontak aku membangkitkan diri, terduduk di atas kasur. Atensiku terfokuskan pada satu titik. Sebuah bola _baseball _yang memecahkan jendela kamarku. Aku ingin meraih bola itu, tapi takut bilamana nanti aku terkena serpihan kaca itu. Terlebih, aku tak bisa jalan. Bisa-bisa aku menyusahkan orang rumah.

Sepersekian menit berjalan, Neji-_niisan_ adalah orang pertama yang menghampiriku dan melihat keadaan di luar jendela. Aku melihat Neji-_niisan_ sedang menatap tajam seseorang di luar jendela sana. Kepala jabrik hitamnya tertunduk. Tak berani membalas tatapan Neji-_niisan_ yang maut itu. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar dia menasehati pemuda itu dan mengizinkannya untuk mengambil bola _baseball _ini di kamarku.

Tak lama, pemuda kuning jabrik itu memasuki kamarku. Dengan sedikit tertunduk malu ia mengambil bola tersebut. Mungkin, karena ia gugup atau segan, dia terburu-buru mengambil bola itu dan sebuah serpihan kaca menusuk telapak tangannya hingga berdarah. Aku sedikit panik, kemudian menyuruh _maid _untuk membawa kotak P3K.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

Pemuda itu diam sebagai respon.

"Kemarilah, aku akan mengobatinya."

Awalnya pemuda itu sungkan untuk mendekat dan membiarkanku mengobati lukanya. Tak ada lagi suara, sejak aku memanggil _maid _untuk membersihkan kamarku semenit yang lalu. Sampai akhirnya, suara beratnya memecahkan kesunyian.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang membersihkan kamarmu ini sendirian?"

Aku menatapnya sejenak. Membiarkan kami saling bertatapan dalam lingkaran magnetis yang tak terlihat. Dan aku hanya tertawa miris sebagai respon. "Aku ingin membersihkannya. Tapi apa daya kondisiku tak mengizinkannya."

Dia menatapku bingung. Aku tertawa melihat ekspresinya–meskipun dalam hati aku sedih dengan percakapan kami. Dengan cepat aku mencari topik lain, dan menyadari sesuatu yang hampir saja kulupakan.

"_By the way, _namamu siapa?" Tanyaku sembari memasang perban di telapak tangannya.

"Namikaze Naruto, panggil saja Naruto." Ia menjawab singkat. "Kau?"

"Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata, salam kenal," ujarku dengan senyuman ramah.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Waktu mengalir bersama percakapa kami yang semakin hangat. Diselingi gelak tawa ringan mewarnai pembicaraan. Saking asiknya, tak sadar Sang Surya telah kembali ke peraduan. Dan Sang Rembulan penyinar malam mulai melaksanakan kewajibannya.

Kami berpisah untuk hari ini. Naruto-_kun_ kembali ke rumahnya yang tak jauh dari sini. Pantas saja wajahnya asing di pemandangan, ternyata dia adalah tetangga yang baru pindah smeinggu yang lalu. Kenapa aku tidak tahu, ya? _Yeah_, mungkin aku tengah sibuk mempersiapkan ujianku seminggu yang lalu. Jadi, wajarkan kalau aku tak perduli akan sekitarku untuk sementara?

.

.

.

Hari-hariku berjalan kearah yang semakin baik. Perlahan, aku mulai melangkah menuju perubahan. Aku sudah mulai bersolialisasi dengan teman-teman satu kelas. Nilai-nilai ujianku semakin membaik–jauh lebih baik malah. Neji_-niisan_ sudah mulai menaruh perhatiannya padaku sebagai seorang kakak yang baik. Dan pertemananku dengan Naruto-_kun_, lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

**EHEM!**

Oke, jangan bilang kalau aku tengah memerah sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak memerah? Memang diawal aku benar-benar menganggapnya sebatas seorang teman. Sering main kerumah, memintaku menemaninya bermain _baseball _di lapangan komplek, membawakanku makanan di saat aku sedang sakit, dan hal-hal lainnya yang entah kenapa membuatku merasa perlahan ini bukanlah perlakuan _sebatas teman_. Malah, dia mengajakku ke taman bermain 3 hari yang lalu dan membuat _surprise _untuk merayakan ulang tahunku. Dan diakhir acara, dia memberikanku sebuket bunga _Calla Lily, _sekotak kue Red Velvet, dan sebuah kado. _Dude, _itukah yang disebut teman?

_See? _Hinata sepertinya mulai _baper. _

Perlahan tapi pasti, benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh dihati. Kehadirannya menyemarakkan hidupku, seolah-olah hidupku berwarna. Padahal, sebelum Naruto-_kun_ datang ke kehidupanku, hidupku sebatas televisi _jadul_ hitam-putih. Hambar, itu-itu aja, dan tidak ada menariknya.

Sepertinya, _Kami-sama_ telah mengabulkan doa-doaku dalam setiap waktuku. Aku ingin secercah kebahagiaan singgah setelah semua hal buruk terjadi–terutama tragedi kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu. Aku hampir trauma, dan ketika Naruto-_kun_ datang, bagaikan malaikat yang akan membawaku terbang jauh dari jurang trauma. Membantuku untuk menatap langit dan menikmati keindahan dunia. Menuntunku untuk berjalan menuju masa depan yang cerah. Membantu sekuncup bunga mekar di tengah kerasnya hidup.

Dan aku berharap, bunga tersebut semakin bermekaran dan memancar keindahannya, perkara seorang Namikaze memelihara dan menjaganya dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Bersama Naruto-_kun_, aku bahagia. Meskipun aku belum tentu tahu bagaimana perasaannya kepadaku.

**THE END**

Request from DN. Wanna review?


End file.
